


Weatherbys and Weasleys

by TrisB



Series: "What If?" Harry Potter AUs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least Weatherby has a place in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weatherbys and Weasleys

"Weatherby?" howled Fred. "He calls you _Weatherby_?!"

"I'd like to see Mr. Crouch call you anything but a dodgy loser, _Gred_ ," Percy snapped. "Maybe I'm not Weasley to him, but I'm someone."

"You're not! Weatherby doesn't exist. You're nobody at all."

Percy scowled. "And why should I want to be a Weasley, with buffoons like you mucking it up for the rest of us? Better a Weatherby anyday than just another foolish member of the funny old Weasel clan. At least Weatherby has a place in the world."

He stormed out after his boss, the tent silent in his wake.


End file.
